Makarov Dreyar
'Appearance & Personality' 'Appearance' Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area. He will typically don a more formal attire with him wearing a white tunic with Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and a black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol at the back. However, he has been known to occasionally wear a more casual outfit consisting of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle, an orange hoodie, a pair of matching orange shorts, and an orange and blue stripped jester hat. 'Personality' Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and Magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite this, at times he has to grow to his giant form to stop the insane revelling and destruction of the guild, and acts as a parent to the guild members, looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the guild members may cause and tells them to try tone it down. He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. Another trait is his docile perverted nature, most notibly displayed through his large collection of smutty magazines hidden within his office. Although, he is shown to be wise and has a calm personality. It has been shown that in his younger years, Makarov was quite an impatient man who did not hesitate to pick a fight with his other guild-mates...a rather implicit trait that could be seen in the guild's members. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *'Total Earned:' Too much *'Total Spent:' Way too much *'Total Left:' Not enough 'Possessions' *Smut collection 'Abilities & Spells' Titan: Makarov’s signature Magic that makes up for his small size, Titan, as the name suggests, allows him to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions. Additionally, it can also be employed on selective parts of Makarov's body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses elastic properties of sort, coming in as a very versatile Magic. When he employs his complete Titan form, Makarov’s muscles bulge in size, with prominent veins becoming visible, and his mustache becomes wilder, pointing upwards. He’s also shown to emit light from his eyes, possibly a result of his Light Magic. *'Immense Strength': Makarov's physical prowess is enhanced exponentially while in this state. *'Immense Durability': Makarov’s great physical resistance is immensely increased while in his gigantic form. Maximum Defense Seal: Makarov releases a lot of Magical seals, which float around him and seemingly inhibit another seal-based attack performed against him, acting as a defense. Makarov has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield himself from incoming Magical attacks. *'Three Pillar Gods': Apparently a powerful defense spell, Makarov crosses his arms before him with the fists clenched. This prompts three ethereal pillars composed of dark seals to appear, two before Makarov, at his sides, and one behind him. Light Magic: A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. Makarov is known for being capable of manifesting his immense Magic Power in the form of light, as well as to use it to attack opponents. *'Giant Wrath': Makarov exudes a constant surge of destructive light energy that surrounds him, which shakes the surrounding environment and destroys everything within the vicinity. *'Light Blast': When casted, this spell takes the form of a long beam of sparking light, capable of easily piercing through an opponent. *'Light Shield': Makarov creates several Magic Seals in the air, which act like shields to protect him and his allies from enemy attack. *'Rain of Light': Makarov creates his Magic Seal in front of himself, from which multiples light blasts are generated and sent flying at his opponents. Fairy Law: One of the three legendary spells exclusive to Fairy Tail, Fairy Law is described as Makarov's most powerful Magic: when activated, a bright light envelops a wide aura around him and inflicts heavy damage on whoever he perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Fire Magic: Makarov is able to use this type of Magic, generating fire around his hand to burn things. Wind Magic: Makarov has been said to possess Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. Ice Magic: Makarov is known for being capable of employing different types of Magic, among which is Ice Magic. Requip: Makarov has been shown capable of using this Magic, summoning his Ten Wizard Saints robe and boots whenever wanted. Master Sensor: Makarov possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic power. Master Acrobatic Skills: Makarov has been shown performing astonishing acrobatic feats, such as jumping from Fairy Tail's first floor to the balustrade above him with a series of fast somersaults, covering several meters of flight in midair and demonstrating at the same time a considerable lower body strength and great acrobatic prowess, with the entire feat made greater by his small build. Immense Durability: In spite of his advanced age and small build, Makarov has proven himself to be considerably durable. Immense Magic Power: Makarov is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power. By manifesting it in the form of light, he can destroy the area around him and make it shake prominently. 'Backstory' 'Relationships' Category:S-Class